fferpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Oversoul
Oversoul is a concept adapted from Final Fantasy X-2, it is a special powered up state that enemies occasionally enter after you've killed a fixed number of their species. The enemy will be tinted deep blue and gain a phoenix fire effect on their head. The state is also visible in the enemy's buff bar. There is no randomness involved in the process of Oversoul, the amount of kills required is a fixed number per species and once that number is reached, any enemy of that species will oversoul as soon as a normal attack is launched against it. Most regular spawned enemies can enter oversoul, as well as some bosses and special foes. However, heroes, structures and summoned units can never oversoul. Oversoul Buffs A unit entering oversoul state is instantly healed to full HP and MP, has its ability cooldowns reset and gains several passive boosts: * Max HP is increased by 150%. * Base damage is increased by 120%. * Base armor is increased by 40. * Resistant Skin is gained. * Attack speed is increased by 120%. * Movement speed is increased by 20%. * Both forms of Hardness are gained. * Accuracy and Evasion are increased by 30 (except on some specific enemies). * The unit gains extra HP regeneration per second equal to 1% of its max HP at the moment of oversouling. * All damage inflicted is increased by 65%. * Damage taken from Demi spells is halved. At the moment a unit enters oversoul, the counter for its species deaths is reset to 0 and will start counting up again, even before the oversouled enemy is killed. Therefore it is possible for a second enemy of the same species to oversoul if one ignores the oversouled enemy for long enough. Oversoul is a permanent state once entered, but it does not prevent a spawned enemy from being despawned by inactivity as other regular enemies. If oversoul occurs on a placed enemy or boss however, it must be dealt with as it won't just go away. Killing an oversouled enemy While oversouled enemies are powerful they are far from impossible to take down and their drops are significantly better than normal. For one, since oversouled enemies gain Resistant Skin, they give 2.5x regular EXP in accordance. Also, killing an oversouled enemy will always drop either a Crystal Shard or a good amount of gold coins. This is in addition to their regular drop, which is guaranteed to occur regardless of drop chances. An oversouled enemy will never drop its common drop item, but instead always either its rare or very rare drop item. Finally, when an oversouled enemy is killed, the number of species kills for getting the next oversoul in that species is halved, so if the next oversoul was already close, it will be pushed back considerably. Required Species Kills for Oversoul Following is a list of required kills in each species to trigger oversoul: * Goblin: 45 kills * Triton/Murloc/Mur'gul: 25 kills * Gnoll: 60 kills * Spider: 20 kills * Wolf: 20 kills * Centaur: 35 kills * Lizard/Wyrm: 25 kills * Boar: 30 kills * Wildekin: 20 kills * Harpy: 25 kills * Crab/Makrura: 25 kills * Sea Spirit: 15 kills * Sea Giant: 15 kills * Hydra: 15 kills * Revenant: 15 kills * Turtle/Adamant: 15 kills * Wendigo: 25 kills * Flan: 20 kills * Human: 25 kills * Kobold: 25 kills * Ogre: 25 kills * Golem: 25 kills * Naga: 25 kills * Serpent: 25 kills * Satyr: 25 kills * Ancient/Treant: 20 kills * Troll: 20 kills * Dragon: 25 kills * Chocobo: 10 kills * Tonberry: 8 kills * Cactuar: 8 kills * Malboro: 8 kills Enemies that do not fall into any of these species, such as Elementals or the Nerubian Queen, will never oversoul. Tips and Tricks Some bosses such as the Mithril Golem or Satyr Farseer are extremely dangerous when oversouled. To prevent this from happening it's best to trigger oversoul on a weak member of their species before engaging them. Additionally, when fighting them, do NOT have another player farm random monsters of their species on the side, otherwise they may oversoul in the middle of the fight and recover back to full HP doing so. If oversoul triggers on an enemy in the Battle Arena they will in doing so reset their species counter to 0 and just despawn if the battle is lost. Unless you're in a final cup battle where winning is critical this is an easy way to reset oversoul counters. Killing an enemy in Oversoul while carrying their corresponding Monograph gives a 50% chance to get their very rare drop. This is by far the best chance of getting an enemy's very rare drop in the game.